Peter Brook
Peter Brook est un metteur en scène, un acteur, un réalisateur et un scénariste britannique né à Londres le . Metteur en scène remarquable et novateur dans ses interprétations des pièces du grand répertoire international, et plus particulièrement des classiques de Shakespeare, son nom est associé à des mises en scène épurées où l'absence de décor et la présence de l'acteur sont essentielles. Depuis le milieu des années 1970 son nom est particulièrement attaché à la salle parisienne du Théâtre des Bouffes du Nord qui accueille sa compagnie en résidence. Biographie Peter Brook naît à Londres en 1925. Il est le fils d'une famille de juifs russes qui ont fui la révolution russe. Son père était un scientifique. Dès l’âge de treize ans il est envoyé en pension, d’abord à Londres, et plus tard à la Gresham's School de Norfolk. Il étudie ensuite les langues étrangères à l'Université d'Oxford. Il réalise une adaptation cinématographique d'un roman de Laurence Sterne, Un voyage sentimental (A Sentimental Journey), qui raconte les tribulations d'un pasteur dans la France du . L'essai fait scandale. Sur l'intervention de son père, il ne peut passer son diplôme qu'en s'engageant à renoncer au cinéma. Il fait d’abord carrière en Angleterre avant de s’installer en France. Il mène une double carrière, puisqu’il est à la fois metteur en scène mais aussi réalisateur. Il commence en 1944 par une adaptation du Docteur Faustus de Christopher Marlowe. Il monte à la fois des classiques comme Shakespeare mais aussi beaucoup d’auteurs contemporains comme Jean Anouilh, Jean-Paul Sartre (La Putain respectueuse), Genet, Roussin et des auteurs d’avant-garde comme Peter Weiss. Il veut rapprocher le cinéma et le théâtre. Il s'inscrit comme Strehler ou Jean Vilar dans le nouveau courant du théâtre, influencé par Brecht ou l'héritage de Copeau et Gordon Craig. Il va travailler dans cet esprit sur des pièces de Shakespeare comme La Tempête et Hamlet. Il monte au Covent Garden en 1948 des opéras comme Salomé de Richard Strauss. En 1950, il donne sa démission et va travailler avec des acteurs comme Orson Welles, Laurence Olivier, Paul Scofield. Il réalise ensuite une adaptation d'un roman de Marguerite Duras, Moderato Cantabile, avec Jeanne Moreau et Jean-Paul Belmondo. En 1962, il monte le Roi Lear de Shakespeare, à Londres, et décide de renoncer au décor pour oeuvrer dorénavant dans ce qu'il appellera l’espace vide. De ce fait, le spectacle ne repose que sur la présence des comédiens. Il s’engagera plus loin dans le théâtre et s’inspirera du théâtre de la cruauté d’Antonin Artaud. Pour Peter Brook, le théâtre d’Artaud est un théâtre qui est en prise directe avec le public. Il fait montre d'engagement politique en montant Marat/Sade de Peter Weiss. Cette pièce qui fait un lien entre la folie et la politique, raconte l’assassinat de Jean-Paul Marat. À la place de Charlotte Corday ce sont les fous qui tuent Marat dans sa baignoire. En 1968, il est invité par Jean-Louis Barrault à Paris et va monter un atelier international où il regroupe des acteurs de différents pays, dont notamment Yoshi Oida et Sotigui Kouyate. L’échange de culture dans cet atelier donnera le CIRT (Centre international de recherche théâtrale). Avec ses comédiens, il donne un premier spectacle en 1971, Orghast, en Iran où il était invité par le régime du Shah); le spectacle commence la nuit et se finit au lever du jour. Il décide d’aller en tournée en Afrique pour découvrir un théâtre nouveau. Établi à Paris depuis 1970, il a fondé avec Micheline Rozan le Centre International de recherche théâtrale, renommé Centre international de création théâtrale en 1974, une troupe d'acteurs, danseurs et musiciens de diverses nationalités avec lesquels il a longuement voyagé en Afrique et en Asie. Entre 1973 et 1974, il va aux États-Unis. Il s’installe définitivement à Paris en 1974 au théâtre des Bouffes du Nord, un théâtre à l’Italienne qui a brûlé. Brook décide d'investir le lieu et de redonner son authenticité originelle à la salle qui, grâce à lui, est devenue un lieu important de la création théâtrale française. Il est le père de Simon Brook et de la metteuse en scène Irina Brook. Filmographie * 1944 : A Sentimental Journey, réal. * 1953 : L'Opéra des gueux, réal. * 1960 : Moderato cantabile, réal. * 1963 : Sa Majesté des mouches, réal. * 1966 : Marat-Sade, réal. d'après sa mise en scène théâtrale * 1967 : Dites-moi des mensonges, réal. * 1971 : Le Roi Lear, réal. d'après sa mise en scène théâtrale * 1979 : Rencontres avec des hommes remarquables, réal. * 1982 : La Tragédie de Carmen, réal. d'après sa mise en scène théâtrale * 1983 : Un amour de Swann de Volker Schlöndorff, scénariste * 1989 : The Mahabharata, réal. d'après sa mise en scène théâtrale elle même inspirée du texte Hindouiste le Mahâbhârata * 1996 : Looking for Richard d'Al Pacino, acteur * 2002 : La Tragédie d'Hamlet, réal. d'après sa mise en scène théâtrale Mises en scène * 1956 : La Chatte sur un toit brûlant de Tennessee Williams première mise en scène en France de Peter Brook avec Jeanne Moreau, Paul Guers, au Théâtre Antoine à Paris *''Le Roi Lear'' avec Orson Welles dans le rôle titre *''Timon d'Athènes'' avec François Marthouret dans le rôle de Timon *''La Tempête'' avec Sotigui Kouyaté dans le rôle de Prospero *1999 : Hamlet avec Adrian Lester dans le rôle titre *2004 : Tierno Bokar d'Amadou Hampâté Bâ avec Sotigui Kouyaté *2007 : Sizwe Banzi est mort Bibliographie Sur Peter Brook: *Georges Banu ''Peter Brook Vers un théâtre premier, Points Essais, Seuil 2005 * J.C. Trewin, ''Peter Brook : A Biography, Macdonald, 1971, 216 p. * Penelope Houston et Tom Milne, Interview with Peter Brook, Sight and Sound, été 1963, p. 108-113. * John Russell Taylor, Peter Brook, or the Limitations of Intelligence, Sight and Sound, p. 80-84. * Ouriel Zohar, Meetings with Peter Brook, Zohar, Tel-Aviv 1990, 176 p. *Ouriel Zohar, Les passionnés de Peter Brook, Coulisses, No.9, pp. 77-84 Université de Franche-Comté, Besançon 1993. *Ouriel Zohar, Les acteurs de Peter Brook, Coulisses, No.12, pp. 40-50, Université de Franche-Comté, 1995. *Ouriel Zohar, L'homme derrière l'auteur de théâtre, le Tchekhov de Brook, Coulisses, No.14, pp. 22-28, Université de Franche-Comté, Besançon, (1996). De Peter Brook : *''L'Espace vide''. Dans cet ouvrage Peter Brook explique ce qu’est pour lui l’espace vide. L’espace vide c’est tout simplement l’absence de décor. Pour Peter Brook, quand l’esprit du spectateur voit un décor meublé, son imagination est entravée par l’espace scénique. Pour Brook, l’espace vide ne veut pas dire qu’il n’y a rien sur scène, mais qu’il n’y ait rien qui encombre l’esprit du spectateur. L’espace vide est créé par le metteur en scène pour laisser libre cours à l’imagination du public. L’espace vide a aussi des conséquences sur le jeu de l’acteur. En effet, Peter Brook pense que si sur scène il n’y a pas de décor, l’acteur ne sera pas distrait et celui-ci sera totalement concentré sur ce qu’il fait. Tout ce qu’il fait, tout ce qu’il vit sera alors perçu comme vrai par le spectateur. Pour Brook, l’acteur doit en entrant sur scène faire le même effet qu’une statue qui se met à bouger. *''Points de suspension'' *''Avec Shakespeare'' (quatre entretiens avec Peter Brook) *''Oublier le temps'' (autobiographie) *''Le Diable, c'est l'ennui'' propos sur le théâtre, avec Jean-Gabriel Carasso et Jean-Claude Lallias, chez Actes Sud Papiers, 1991. Lien externe * Site officiel de Peter Brook * Peter Brook sur Internet Movie Database. Catégorie:Metteur en scène britannique Catégorie:Metteur en scène de spectacle lyrique Catégorie:Réalisateur britannique Catégorie:Scénariste anglais Catégorie:Greshamien Catégorie:Naissance en 1925